youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is the wife of Will Rollins, the mother of Simon Campbell and the daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell. Five years after she survived in the film, she was killed with her husband by Jason Voorhees in the comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Her life Lori lost her mother in 1999 when Freddy Krueger murdered her in their home, 1428 Elm Street. In order to protect his daughter, Dr. Campbell told Lori that her mother had died in a car accident and had Lori's boyfriend Will who had witnessed Mrs. Campbell's death and believed that Dr. Campbell was responsible, forcibly placed in Westin Hills. Histor Lori Campbell lives at 1428 Elm street with her friends, Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. While she wants a nice, quiet night with her friends, she finds out that Kia invited Trey and Blake, a guy who has a huge crush on Lori which she hates. Then, Kia told Lori that she need to let go of her past with her ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins. Lori knows that Will left her, but she didn't know that he was actually in Westin Hills the entire time after Will claimed that he saw Lori's father kill her mother. Meanwhile, Gibb and Trey disappear upstairs. After having sex, Gibb goes to shower while Jason Voorhees appears and kills Trey. After that, Lori, Kia, Gibb and Blake are all taken to the police station where the rest of the police fear that Freddy will come back. After her friends leave, Lori has a nightmare at the police station where the little girl told her that Freddy's coming back. The next morning, she meets her friends at school, where Gibb tells her about Blake and his father being murdered last night after Trey's death, which the police are ruling as a double murder-suicide. In the school, Lori tells them that she had a horrible nightmare about Freddy. Then, Mark Davis comes in and tells her it's true and she was afraid. Then, Will appears and tell Mark to stop scaring her. Stunned by the vision of her first love, Lori faints. Then, Will and Mark escape before the police come. At night, Lori, Gibb and Kia are going to a rave party where Gibb and several other students are killed by Jason Voorhees. After that, Will told her what he saw at Lori's house and Lori want to find out the truth about her mom's real death. At Mark's house, Lori, Kia, Will, Freebrug, Officer Stubbs and Linderman realize that there are two killers who are after them. After they find out how to stay awake, the group breaks into the Westin Hills to find Hypnocil where they lose Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs, as well as the Hypnocil when Freddy possesses Freeburg and pours it all down the drain. After kidnapping Jason, they go to Camp Crystal Lake while Lori goes to sleep and brings Freddy out. There, she find out the truth: Freddy was the one who killed her mom. When Will accidentally lets her arm fall onto a flame, the pain is enough to wake Lori up and help her pull Freddy out of her dream. While the villains fight, she used gasoline and torches to light a fire, causing an explosion that sent both Freddy and Jason flying into the lake. After the camp was destroyed, Lori and Will were happy until they saw Freddy come back to kill them. Before he can, Jason saves them by impaling Freddy with his severed left arm, mortally wounding him. When Jason falls back into the water, Lori gets Jason's machete and cuts Freddy's head off. Then, she throw Jason's weapon back into the lake. Then, she and Will left. Her Death Lori reappears in comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash which took place five years. She and Will were married and a son name Simon Campbell. They left their son with Lori's dad while they drive to Camp Crystal Lake to make sure that Jason and Freddy are really dead. Unfortunately, they're attacked by Jason Voorhees. After she discovers that Will was killed, gutted and hang up on the roof of a wooden house, Lori tries her best to fight Jason with a chainsaw, but failed and dies under his hands, who sticks his knife into her fore-head. Trivia *Many parts of Lori's personality were used on Nancy Holbrook, the main heroine in Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) and Yesenia Miller/Stewart. *Lori is the first Nightmare heroine that have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook and Yesenia Miller/Stewart. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash Category:Daughters Category:Survivor Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:About Females Category:Afraid Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Died with Honor Category:Main Heroes Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Campbell family